1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a massage apparatus and a massage method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A massage apparatus is widely used to press a skin of a body thereby improving blood circulation or the like (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-51338).
In a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-51338 (hereinafter referred to as the conventional technique), a plurality of pressure elements are disposed on a flexible sheet-shaped member capable of being attached to a body such that the sheet-shaped member is in intimate contact with a skin of the body. In the conventional technique, the pressure elements are operated in the state in which the sheet-shaped member is in direct contact with the skin thereby pressing the skin. Use of the conventional technique allows it to easily perform massage without a hard work.